


The Death of Corephyus

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Nichole defeats Corephyus.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Nichole [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Kudos: 13





	The Death of Corephyus

**Author's Note:**

> This user did not consent for her works to be on the unoffical ao3 app

Nichole returned to Skyhold bloody and bruised but very much alive. Which was more than she expected when she thought of Corephyus’s defeat. But she’s alive and going to Skyhold, where she can sleep. And maybe if she was lucky Cullen won’t be busy and will be willing to lie down with her. 

She just wants to fall asleep in his arms and hope that the morning’s light will erase all memories of Corephyus from her mind. She kn0ws it’s a foolish thought but she can hope. 

She walked up to the main castle of Skyhold and found her advisors waiting patiently for her. Except for Cullen, who must of got tired of waiting, because the moment he saw her he ran towards her. She was wrapped in his embrace as he placed tiny kisses on her head. “Your alive.” he sobbed, causing his voice to crack. “I would of never.”

Nichole looked up at him and managed to place a light kiss on his lips. “ Cullen, it wouldn’t of been your fault. And I’m alive, everythings fine.” 

Cullen stared silently at her as he seemed to be absorbing what she said. Then his lips were on hers again moving hard and fast. She couldn’t help the tiny squeal that escaped her because of how abrupt it was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Cullen’s hand soon was under her shirt and crawling up her back. Then his lips were gone when the whistling started. Cullen pulled away his hand rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned slightly red. “Inquisitor we'll continue this discussion of Coreyphus later.”

“Is that what’s it called, Curly.” Varric asked.

Nichole leaned on Cullen as the thrill of his kiss wore off leaving her exhausted again.

“No, Varric.” Cullen grumbled as he lifted her up and allowed her head on his shoulder. “ Now if you don’t mind I’m going to make sure our inquisitor makes it safely to her room.”

“Sure, Curly. Sure you are.”


End file.
